


Scars

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accident, Against Her Will, Begging, Broken, Captured, Control, Death of Major Characters, F/F, Kara Hurt, Lena Hurt, Lex Dies, Loss of Powers, Mind Control, Revenge, Scars, no secret identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: Lena was hurt, and blames Kara. She decides she wants to control Supergirl and starts on a mission to take the Girl of Steel as her own. This story was written a while back and I had a bad day and I paint Lena badly. If you like SuperCorp, this is not the story for you, please don't read.If you decide to read, keep in mind, this is not my usual type of story.Lena is the villain of this tale...be prepared
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Scars

**“The human race tends to remember the abuses to which it has been subjected rather than the endearments. What's left of kisses? Wounds, however, leave scars.”**

**―** **Bertolt Brecht**

_ Click, Click, Click, Click… _

The manager of the Gotham Fairchild Hotel looked up from the day's receipts as he heard the staccato of high heels on the marble floor. His eyes were captured by the dark-haired beauty moving across the floor in his direction. Her green eyes fixed him in place, and he waited for her to step up to the check-in desk.

“Good evening, ma’am, may I help you?” He asked professionally.

“I’m here to see the owner.” the raven-haired woman said with a slight lilt to her voice.

“The owner is not here, Miss?” The manager asked, already aware of the answer.

With a sweet smile on her face, Lena stabbed the man with her nails, getting his full attention. “Listen, you little shit, I can buy and sell this hotel faster than you can get through the door, now be a dear and let Mr. Dent know that I am here.” As the words left her mouth, she lifted her fingers from the man’s hand.

“Yes ma’am,” his composure still in place as he picked up the old fashioned black phone on the desk. “Ms. Lena Luthor to see Mr. Dent.”

********************

In his penthouse upstairs, Harvey Johnathan Dent, looked up from his book as his bodyguard informed him that Lena Luthor was downstairs. He placed his sister’s picture between the pages and stood, straightening his jacket, and headed towards the office. The bastard son of Jack Napier and Gilda Dent, Jack, as he was called by friends, Mister J, as he was known in the many unsavory circles that existed in Gotham’s underworld moved casually towards his study. “Have Ms. Luthor escorted upstairs, Nathan, and see to it that we are not disturbed during our meeting. Oh yes, and find a replacement for the manager, I want him gone before the bar closes.”

“Yes Mister J.” the burly guard answered.

********************

Downstairs a large man approached Lena. “Mr. Dent is waiting upstairs, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you,” Lena said with a bow of her head.

The man escorted Lena to the elevator and as the door closed he stepped into the back corner, his eyes roaming up and down the woman’s body.

“If your eyes drop to my ass one more time,” Lena turned, a stiletto suddenly appearing in her hand. “I will drive this so deep into your brain, you won’t have time to blink before you die.”

The man’s eyes shot straight ahead, not dropping below the old fashioned analog floor counter the rest of the trip. An evil sneer crossed Lena’s red lips.

As the door to the elevator opened, a well-dressed butler met Lena as she exited. “Ms. Luthor,” the man paused for effect, “Mr. Dent is waiting for you in the study, would you like anything?”

“Thank you, yes, a Scotch, neat, please,” she smiled.

“Is Glenfiddich acceptable Ms. Luthor?” The butler asked politely.

“That would be wonderful,” Lena responded.

She was led into a wood-paneled study where she met Jack Dent for the first time. The man was formidable-looking, about the same build as Superman, and quite a bit taller than Andrea. The thought of her current lover waiting across town in their hotel room brought a shudder of excitement to Lena’s body. The man held out his hand, which Lena accepted, “a pleasure Ms. Luthor.”

“Cut the pleasantries, Mister J,” Lena said as she stepped back and crossed her arms. “I’m here for business not to be charmed by you, and where is your sister? She was supposed to be here for this meeting.”

“Duela is--not very reliable Ms. Luthor,” Jack answered then he lowered his voice, “and would you be kind enough to not address me by that name while in the hotel.”

“Whatever, Jack, but this deal goes nowhere without your sister,” Lena smirked.

“I am more than capable of running the family business Ms. Luthor.” Jack sneered.

“And I am more than capable of contacting the DEO and letting Supergirl know exactly where you are.” Lena sneered, her voice was low and threatening, “let’s make one thing very, very clear Mister J. You are not in charge here, I am.”

With the amount of money this woman was investing in his company, Jack couldn’t afford to make her any angrier than she already was. “Very well, Ms. Luthor.” He stepped back behind his desk and picked up his phone, a Luthor Corp Model 11. He typed a quick message and Lena saw his smile as he received a quick response.

Lena sat down in a comfortable leather chair directly across from him as the butler brought in their drinks. Jack was drinking Kentucky bourbon, while Lena sipped on her scotch. Neither spoke a word until their drinks were done and by then the bodyguard whispered in Jack’s ear.

“Duela will be here in about five minutes Ms. Luthor.” Jack nodded.

Lena licked her lips, sat back, and didn’t speak a word.

********************

Kate was on patrol when Lucas contacted her letting her know that Lena Luthor was in town meeting with Jack Dent.

‘Shit’ Batwoman thought to herself, ‘what the hell was Lena doing here...’ Then a smile reached her lips, did that mean her drinking buddy was in town for the night. ‘Kara hasn’t called, maybe she doesn’t know.’ Then the police scanner went off, the J-Squad was at it on the other side of town, so Kate jumped on her customized bike and gunned the throttle as she wove through Gotham’s notoriously heavy traffic.

********************

As Batwoman flew past GCPD headquarters, Duela Dent entered her brother’s study. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Lena Luthor.

“Lena!” She screeched as she fell on the seated dark-haired woman, her arms crushing her to the chair.

Although clearly uncomfortable with the hug, Lena wrapped her arms around Duela. Finally, they separated, and as they moved apart, Lena asked, “How are you doing, D?”

“Oh, you know, the usual, maniacal and homicidal, but mostly just absolutely fabulous,” Duela laughed. “You look good enough to lick, Lena K.”

Lena smiled, “Maybe later, D, Andi is in town too.” Then she winked and passed Duela a copy of her hotel key. For the first time since Lena had met her, Duela was speechless.

Lena took Duela’s hand and led her to the chair beside her and looked right at Jack, sneering again.

“Down to business, Mister J,” Lena smirked.

“Ms. Luthor, I asked you not to call me that in this…” he paused as he felt the 9mm of his bodyguard’s against his temple.

“I believe Ms. Luthor said she was in charge, Mister J,” the guard threatened, pulling back the barrel of the gun slightly.

Duela was bouncing in her seat grinning like a lunatic, “What’s the plan, Lena K?”

“Three targets, D.” Lena tapped her fingers, “I need Lex dead, he’s in town tomorrow and needs to die in a very public, very violent way.”

“Oh, that’s so easy Lena, gimme a minute, K?” Duela jumped from her chair and exited the room like an excited toddler.

“Your sister is too sweet, Jack.” Lena looked at him, and he swallowed, ‘How the hell does she know that secret?’ he asked himself. “If you touch her again, Nathaniel has orders to put you down, immediately. Are we clear, Jack?”

His eyes went wide, palms starting to sweat, “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Faster than he thought possible, Lena was holding a very deadly looking stiletto to his throat. “Jack, Jack, Jack. Duela has been a friend of mine since boarding school, she called a few weeks ago after the fifth such incident. Now, I can end the situation here and now if you like,” as these words left her mouth, the knife’s tip was suddenly aimed downward, towards the chair. “Or, you can shut the fuck up, and live to enjoy the roughly 5 billion dollars I am about to invest in your embarrassingly small company.”

Jack swallowed deeply this time, “Yes--Yes ma’am.”

“Very good, Jackie,” Lena purred as she patted his face and glared, slowly returning to her seat.

Duela returned just as Lena’s back relaxed into the leather. “I got ya covered, Lena,” she smiled sweetly, totally oblivious to what had just happened. “Floyd is in town and he said he will take care of it by tomorrow night, and total bonus, nothing will point in your direction.”

Lena smiled sweetly and pulled Duela in close and kissed her deeply, “Thank you, darling. Why don’t you head over to the hotel and tell Andrea you want to play for a bit, while your brother and I finish business.”

Duela smeared the lipstick that stained her lips while wiping her face and smiled at Lena, in a way that let her know exactly how the rest of her evening would go. She floated out the door as Lena nodded to one of the bodyguards to escort her.

“Yes ma’am,” the big man answered.

After Duela left this time, Lena looked to Jack and spoke coldly, “after my brother is killed, I need you to take care of two more people, they are not to be killed, just remove them from the equation.”

“Who?” Jack asked, his voice hollow.

“Lillian Luthor and Supergirl,” Lena answered clinically.

“Anything else?” Jack asked.

“Neither is to be harmed, you can lock my mother in that wonderful mental facility in Gotham Harbor your father purchased,.” Lena smiled, “Kara Danvers, the reporter, I’ll make sure you get her, and trust me, that will keep Supergirl out of my hair for some time. She is not to be touched while she is under your care, Mr. Dent.”

“Yes Ma’am” Jack responded instantly.

“The operation to take my mother and Kara Danvers starts exactly two weeks from tomorrow, is that acceptable, Mr. Dent?” Lena asked as she stood.

Without waiting for an answer, Lena turned her back and headed out of the office. Jack Dent released a breath, wondering how the hell that had happened. ‘Oh well, I’ll get 5 billion, Lillian Luthor and Supergirl out of the deal,’ he thought to himself. Then a smile crept to his lips as he pictured Supergirl, helpless and hidden in Gotham, with him in charge.

********************

Lena was sitting comfortably in the back of her stretch Mercedes as she pressed the cameo around her neck. The hologram hiding her features slowly dissolved and left her looking at the remains of her once beautiful face. One eye was dead and lifeless, it’s once brilliant green now covered in scar tissue, looking milky white. Scars crisscrossed her entire face, making her lips into an almost permanent grin. She remembered the day vividly when Kara had raced in, trying to save everyone in the lab, pausing a moment to help Lena, out from under the rubble, her eyes clouded by fear as she saw the damage, then she had rushed everyone out of the lab and gotten Lena to a hospital. Kara never left her side, and that was something Lena would never let go of because if she had been there from the beginning like she’d promised, the accident would have never occurred and Lena wouldn't look the way she did now. She had seen herself in a mirror as they wheeled her into the hospital, and her already damaged psyche, shattered completely. Her hatred of Kara grew more and more every day as she took care of Lena in the hospital until finally Lena had enough and sent her away in tears.

The hatred, the anger that she had felt at the blonde reporter grew and festered until Lena decided the world didn’t deserve Supergirl. Supergirl would be hers to control. She would use Kara’s guilt against her and turn the sniveling little bitch into her own personal toy.

She picked up the watch on the table beside her bed and summoned Kara back, playing the role of the victimized best friend, taking advantage of Supergirl’s guilt and allowing Kara to take care of her.

********************

As the limo pulled up in front of her hotel, Lena reactivated the hologram and exited the car. She looked at the intersection as a dark grey motorcycle shot by, an easily recognizable cape flowing behind her. After Alex and Lucy, the red-headed Batbitch would be her next target.

Lena turned and stepped into the hotel, walking directly to the private elevator that would take her to the penthouse.

She stepped off the elevator and walked the short distance to the door, placing her keycard in the slot and was met with a tackle by Duela. “Lena K.” Duela smiled maniacally, rubbing herself all over Lena, “turn that damn projector off.” She clicked the button and Lena’s features dissolved and her true face appeared to Duela’s delight. “So much better.”

The brunette pulled the lovely little redhead into a deep kiss, pulling away slowly as her whole body tingled at the thought of all three of them together tonight, “Where’s Andi?”

At the sound of her nickname, Andrea Rojas moved sexily into the hallway, her eyes a blank stare as she whispered, “Here mistress…”

“Any problems when you got here, Duela?” Lena asked.

Suddenly Duela was like a different person, the playful, lustful child was replaced by a cool and calculating scientific mind, “No, Lena, none at all, I told you the modified gas from Scarecrows stores, combined with the Joker’s laughing gas and your technology would work. Even with those weird shadow powers she has, she is completely and totally under your control.”

“Go to the bedroom, Andrea, put on something with a bit of leather on it, and get in bed. Duela and I will join you after dinner.” Lena ordered.

“Yes, mistress...” Andrea answered, her eyes filled with hatred as she turned in her heels and moved towards the bedroom.

Taking Duela’s hand, Lena pulled her into the kitchen. After they had broken in the countertops, they decided to just order room service.

The rest of the evening would be spent with Andrea in bed.

********************

The next afternoon at Wayne Enterprises south entrance, Lex Luthor pulled up in his Limo. He was expanding the DEO into Gotham, and this was the announcement speech. His security detail moved him quickly to the raised platform. He stepped up and took his seat, the press conference was scheduled to start in about 10 minutes. From almost a mile and a half away, Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, drew a bead on Lex Luthor’s shiny bald head. This job was worth more than the hit he had taken on the Bat, ten years before, except this time, he wouldn’t miss.

On the stage Kate Kane stepped up to the podium, she hated this part of being the heir to the Wayne empire, but she had to do this to keep the business running. “Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today. Allow me to introduce our special guest today, Lex Luthor, CEO of LuthorCorp and the head of the DEO.” She stepped away from the podium and shook hands for the camera, then took a seat, wiping her hand on the leg of her five thousand dollar suit.

Lex stepped up to the podium, full of himself, as usual. He smiled his fake smile and started to speak. As he opened his mouth, the well-timed shot from Floyd Lawton’s gun entered his mouth and as planned, the bullet exploded as it impacted the soft flesh in the back of his head. Lex Luthors head vaporized as the bullet went off, his body continued to stand for a few seconds, until it simply collapsed to the stage.

********************

In her hotel room, Lena Luthor smiled happily as she kissed Duela yet again, then stood to get ready to go.

********************

At the Lionel Luthor Foundation, Lillian Luthor watched her son’s body fall, too shocked to react.

********************

At DEO headquarters all activity stopped.

********************

At the Tower, former Director of the DEO, Alex Danvers looked to the TV in shock, two thoughts flashed through her head. ‘Is he dead this time?’ and ‘Where’s Lena?’

********************

Supergirl was on patrol over the South Pacific, taking care of a small inhabited island currently being threatened by a Tsunami.

********************

Had any of the reporters on stage noticed, Kate Kane, looked up, scanning the rooftops for the location of the shooter, instead of cowering on the stage.

********************

At LuthorCorp’s international headquarters in National City, emergency protocol started as soon as the body hit the stage.

********************

Three hours later, there was a knock on Lena Luthor’s condo door. She activated her hologram and sent Andi into the bedroom. She opened the door and was met by the current DEO Director Lucy Lane.

“Ms. Luthor, as authorized by the DEO charter, you are hereby summoned to LuthorCorp Headquarters here in National City. This is your new security detail, and I would be--” Lucy swallowed, then continued, “honored to escort you there.”

“Where’s Supergirl?” Lena asked, trying to sound upset, the hologram did a poor job of showing false emotion, and since the accident, she was unable to cry. “Why isn’t she here to escort me?”

“Supergirl is currently on assignment in the South Pacific. There was a tsunami and she was assisting in rescue operations.” Lucy responded mechanically, ‘God I hate this woman,’ she thought to herself.

‘I hate you too, you little witch.’ Lena thought to herself, able to read Lucy’s features easily.

“If you are ready, Ms. Luthor?” Lucy asked.

“Of course, Director Lane,” Lena responded coldly.

********************

Twenty minutes later, LuthorCorp.

Lena walked into the boardroom, escorted by her new security detail.

********************

“This board meeting is hereby called to order,” the chairmen spoke solemnly. “Ms. Luthor, the board offers its condolences on the family’s loss. Your brother was…”

“An ass, we all know the truth, Lex Luthor was a power-hungry mad man, but a wonderful actor. Get this over with.” Lena laughed, and several members of the board nodded their agreement.

“Ms. Luthor, by unanimous decision, you are hereby named CEO of LuthorCorp, including all of Mr. Luthor’s stock shares, making you the majority stockholder in the company. This takes effect immediately, Ms. Luthor,” the chairman announced.

The company was hers again, finally. Step one complete.

********************

Lex Luthor was buried, a hero, seven days later, he was honored by politicians from all over the world. Lena’s speech was short, exact, and not at all eloquent.

********************

Seven Day Later

“Lena”, Lillian spoke quietly. “I’m headed up to the house, I need to get away from the publicity right now.”

“Of course, mother, I completely understand.” Lena smiled, “Would you like my driver to take you?”

“Thank you, dear, no,” Lillian hugged her daughter. “I’ll be back in two to three weeks, once things have settled down a bit.”

“I love you, mother,” Lena spoke, not meaning the words that left her mouth.

“Love you also,” Lillian smiled as she headed out of the office and towards the elevator.

********************

Thirty Minutes Outside National City

The bullet entered her driver's brain just as the car came through the curve. His body instantly relaxed and fell forward pulling the steering wheel to the right, causing the Mercedes to catch the metal guard rail and bounce off. The front end caught the next pole at a high speed and flipped over the rail, rolling down an embankment towards a small creek. Lillian was in shock as the car landed on the roof, her seatbelt caught around her arm, and ripped it out of its socket, causing her to scream out in pain. Her stomach flipped and the pain was so bad she almost lost consciousness, only her stubborn pride kept that from happening.

She worked her way out of the shattered window at the front of the car, smearing the driver’s blood down one side of her suit. Her body was wracked with pain as she got clear of the car, she was about to cry out for help when two large men lifted her forcefully off the ground. The pain was so bad she almost passed out again until a small hand slapped her across the face. Through her blurred vision, she saw a face she thought she recognized.

“Duela?’ She slurred.

“Hey, Lillian, Lena sends her regards.” Then Duela applied pressure to Lillian's dislocation causing the older woman to scream. 

“What are you doing?” Lillian gasped out between breaths.

“Making you disappear, Lillian, just like Lena asked,” then Duela jammed a needle into Lillian’s neck and pressed the plunger. Lillian watched as Duela’s grin continued to grow until her eyes rolled back and the woman passed out completely.

********************

Fifteen Minutes after Lillian was abducted, Kara knocked on Lena’s door.

“Come in,” Lena called out.

“Lena?” Kara peeked in, “Are you busy?”

“No darling, never for you,” Lena responded.

Lena had her hologram turned on, so Kara couldn’t decipher her true features or hear her heartbeat. “Are you okay?”

“Kara, I’m fine, we both know Lex was not who everyone thought he was,” Lena answered.

“But he was your brother?” Kara spoke quietly with concern over her supposed friend, they’d had this conversation several times over the last few weeks.

“Thank you, Kara, but I lost Lex many, many years before he was killed. Now, please relax and take a seat, okay?” Lena smiled.

Kara sat in her favorite spot, on the couch facing the sun coming in over the balcony. Lena walked behind her, pulling a remote and a needle out of her jacket pocket. As she got directly behind Kara, she clicked the button on the remote and the whole room was suddenly bathed in red light. Before Kara could react, a needle was driven into her neck and the plunger slammed down. She gasped as the drug entered her bloodstream. With the red light in the room siphoning her powers she could feel her eyelids starting to grow heavy. Kara sat, staring at the ceiling as the drug worked on her.

Lena came around the couch, carrying a small case, she opened it and pulled two cuffs out of the box. She placed one on each of Kara’s wrist, then with a click the light in the room returned to normal. Kara could still feel the drug working on her, and looked at Lena, “Lena?”

Lena deactivated the hologram and watched Kara recoil as her mask fell away. “It still bothers you, what you did to me?”

“Yesss, I’m so sorry, Lena.” Kara’s words slurred.

“Sorry didn’t save me, Kara, you didn’t save me. You failed Supergirl, and now you have failed again.” Lena hissed out.

Kara tried to fight the drug in her system, “What--what did--did you do?”

“The cuffs, a fantastic invention a friend helped me create, they generate a field of red sun energy around your body. I’m sure right now, you feel incredibly drained, almost as weak as a kitten,” she laughed at Kara. “But don’t worry, darling, I just need you to disappear for a few weeks so I can work on a few things, I’m going to leave you in good hands.” Lena sneered.

Kara tried to force herself up, but Lena pushed her back onto the couch. “I’m surprised you are still awake. You are certainly resilient.” Lena looked at her like she was studying something in her lab.

“Alex...Lucy....” Kara tried to gasp out.

“Will fail you just like you failed me. Your sister is currently off my radar, but she will turn up as soon as she realizes you have disappeared, and your lovely little Lucy, she is in for a bit of surprise this afternoon.” Lena laughed bitterly.

Kara growled and pushed forward off the couch. She swung her left hand hard and connected with the side of Lena’s head, dazing her for a moment. However, the punch took everything out of her, and she started to collapse. She caught her breath, forced herself up on her elbows, and started crawling towards the door.

Across the room Lena stood up and shook her head, looking at Kara crawling across the floor with total disdain. She moved forward and pushed her heeled foot into Kara’s side, rolling her onto her back. Then she knelt down, straddling the helpless Kryptonian, and stared into her eyes. “You aren’t going to win this time, Supergirl.” Kara bucked and pushed, trying to unseat Lena, but between the drug in her system and the red sun cuffs, she could feel her body getting weaker and weaker. Lena continued to stare until finally, Kara’s body started to relax, “Goodnight, Kara.” Lena whispered evilly, placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

Kara’s eyes shot open, only to roll back as they closed and a small sigh escaped her lips.

Lena stood up and reactivated her hologram, then dialed a number on her phone, “Ms. Danvers is ready for her trip.” Then she hung up.

Twenty minutes later four men showed up and hauled the lovely blonde away.

********************

Four hours later, Lena activated her watch, which would send an alert to Supergirl and the DEO. The Director of the DEO and her assault team entered Lena’s office 10 minutes later.

“Where is Supergirl?” Lena demanded. “This thing doesn’t do me any good if she doesn’t respond.”

“Her coms went silent about 4 and a half hours ago.” Lucy answered, “We were in the process of trying to figure out where she was when you activated the watch.”

“And have you found anything?” Lena asked.

“No ma’am.” Lucy snarled.

Lena looked over the six-man team that had escorted the Director to the office, each one looked at her and nodded and smiled.

Lena turned the monitor and showed Lucy the images of a struggling Kara, lying on the floor of her office as she lost consciousness. Lucy growled and went to leap across the desk when a gun butt caught her in the back of the head. She collapsed onto Lena's desk, her lovely eyes closed, and her breathing even. Lena pushed the body off her desk and watched Lucy Lane’s limp form fall into a pile on the floor.

“Remove Ms. Lane’s gear, and all communications equipment, place her in a holding cell, and put out a city-wide alert for Alexandra Danvers, both are wanted for questioning in the disappearance of Supergirl,” Lena ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” the men responded.

Then Lena tapped her phone again and dialed another number.

“How’d you get this number?” Ben Lockwood growled from the other end.

“Dr. Lockwood, I can track your movements thanks to my brother, now shut the fuck up and listen closely.” Lena snapped, “I have a job opportunity for you, Lockwood.”

She smiled as she watched Lucy’s limp form heaved over the shoulder of one of the men and hauled downstairs.

“I’m listening, Ms. Luthor,” he responded.

“It seems the DEO needs a new Director, Dr. Lockwood, would you like the position?” Lena sneered.

“You want me, a known Alien hater, to take over the DEO?” 

“If you don’t want the job, just say so, I don’t have time for this,” Lena growled.

“But why?” The man asked.

“Yes or no, Dr. Lockwood?” Lena commented, “you have 10 seconds.”

The man paused, “5 seconds.”

“Fine, yes, I’ll take it,” Lockwood blurted out.

“Very good, Director Liberty, a package will be arriving for you later today, your new uniform, report for duty Monday morning,” Lena spoke quickly, then hung up.

********************

Two hours later, Lucy rolled over, holding her head. She felt for her gear. ‘Dammit,’ she thought, ‘they got everything.’ She closed her eyes, whispering “Kara.” Then she closed her eyes and rubbed them, trying to concentrate. Then she smiled to herself, she looked into the camera in the corner with a blank look, then turned her back and pretended to pull her knees up and cry. She was actually removing the heel from her boot, where Alex, bless her heart had hidden a small low powered communications device. She whispered into it, “Alex, please respond.”

“Lucy, where the hell are you?” Alex responded almost immediately.

“Cell 14, floor C at DEO headquarters. But that’s not important. Lena’s gone completely insane, she captured Kara. She took her powers, Alex,” Lucy hissed.

“Where is she?” Alex’s shocked voice responded.

“I don’t know, Lexi, she attacked Kara in her office, she’s been setting her up.” Lucy’s tears were real now.

“We’ll get you out,” Alex said.

“Find Kara, please, Lexi, find her,” Lucy choked out.

“Lucy, we will get you out and find her, I swear,” Alex said, struggling with her own emotions.

“Kara first, Lexi, promise me, Kara comes first.” Lucy’s tears were flowing easily now.

“I promise, Luce,” Alex said.

“Thank you, Lexi.” Lucy smiled a bit, “Lexi, when this is over, she’s mine.”

“Copy that, Luce.” Then the line went dead.

********************

Alex looked at the tower’s contact board, she knew who each member was, but now she didn’t know who she could trust. She was sure of J’onn but he was off-planet helping Superman. Sara, dammit, she was off with the crew of the Waverider. Barry had a hundred different problems in Central City. That left two choices. She knew Kate would answer, but she’d never dealt with Black Lightning. She typed a message into the computer and slammed send on both buttons.

Moments later Kate Kane and Jefferson Pierce felt their Justice League communicators go off, they read the message, “Hope is missing.”

********************

Kate and Jefferson both lit up their devices and their images appeared on the screen in front of Alex.

“Who the hell are you?” Jefferson asked, surprised by the appearance of the red-head standing in their headquarters.

“Lightning, chill out, this is Supergirl’s sister.” Kate snapped, her normally stoic features pulled tight with worry and stress.

“Apologies, ma’am. So you're the famous Alex, huh?” Jefferson smiled. “Your sister thinks the world of you.”

“She’s missing, Lena took her, but we don’t know where.” Alex gasped out, tears welling in her eyes...

“Luthor?” Jefferson verified.

“Yes sir,” Alex responded, trying to get her emotions under control

“Step back, young lady,” Jefferson said in a commanding baritone.

Alex stepped away from the screen and watched as the man on the screen suddenly disappeared, then reappeared standing in front of her.

Alex backed away so quickly, she almost tripped over the chair behind her.

“Nice trick, Lightning, but can you not scare the hot redhead to death,” Kate said smiling at Alex.

Alex noticed Kate’s expression changed to one of deep thought. “Kate?”

“Sorry, sweets. Lena was here in Gotham the night before Lex was killed. I didn’t have time to check it out, but now I wonder,” She answered absentmindedly, as her brain started to travel a hundred miles an hour, “I know who she was meeting and where, but not the why.”

At that moment J’onn’s emergency system went off on the far side of the Tower. “DEO full alert, DEO full alert, be on the lookout for former Director Alexandra Michelle Danvers, she is wanted in connection with the disappearance of Supergirl. Repeat, former Director Alexandra Michelle Danvers, is now wanted in connection with the disappearance of Supergirl.”

“Michelle, Lexi?” Kate smiled, trying to break Alex’s tension.

“Why is that so funny to you and Kara?” Alex asked.

“Alex? Danvers? So, Kara Danvers is Supergirl? The Pulitzer winner?” Jefferson asked, shocked.

********************

“Boss, she’s waking up!” The guard yelled.

Kara’s eyes cracked open, her head throbbing as she focused on her surroundings. The room spun as she sat up too quickly. Her powers were still not working correctly, then she remembered, Lena, the cuffs, everything coming back to her at once.

“Feed her and put her down again,” came the voice from the other room.

Kara heard the voice and started to panic, she was helpless and didn’t know where she was. All of her gear, her glasses, everything was gone.

“She’s pretty hot boss, not Supergirl hot, but still, I know you like blondes,” the guard smiled.

“Remember her orders, we don’t touch,” another guard said.

“Supergirl, we aren’t supposed to touch Supergirl, this bitch isn’t Supergirl,” Jack hissed from the doorway.

“Boss, she was pretty specific about not touching them,” the larger guard said, he’d been in the elevator with the crazy bitch.

“Just feed her and put her back to sleep, you cowards.” Jack sneered as he turned and left the room.

One of the guards brought Kara a plate of food. “Please eat, ma’am, we don’t want to have to force-feed you, but Ms. Luthor was pretty specific that you be taken care of.”

“Thank you, if I promise to behave do you have to drug me,” Kara asked, shaking from anger and fear.

“Sorry ma’am, Ms. Luthor was specific about that also,” the guard shrugged.

Kara ate slowly, and the guard was nice enough to allow her to change clothes and use the bathroom. She came out and sat down on the couch, and felt the needle bite into her neck again. Her last thought as she passed out was ‘Lena will pay for this.’

********************

Lucas was sitting at his computer, he and Kate had relocated to National City over a week ago and he had spent every waking hour trying to get into Lena Luthor’s servers. The only thing he had succeeded in doing was determining exactly which cell Lucy Lane was in and that Dr. Ben Lockwood had been named interim director of the DEO.

“Lucas, take a break,” Kate snapped.

“Her damn firewalls have firewalls, Kate.” Lucas blew out a deep breath, frustration evident in his voice.

“It’s okay, Lucas, we will find her,” Kate’s voice softened as she patted him on the back.

Lucas got up and stalked off.

Alex was standing on the other side of the room looking out the window over her sister’s city when Kate walked up behind and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. Alex relaxed as Kate's arms encircled her. “I haven’t even told her about us, Kate.” Alex frowned.

“Neither have I, Alex, there never seems to be the right time,” Kate said, kissing her shoulder. “Are you worried she won’t approve?”

“Kara? She’ll be planning our wedding ten minutes after she finds out. She loves you to death and even more, she respects you,” Alex sighed.

“Respects me? How do you know that?” Kate asked.

“She told you to keep the kryptonite, didn’t she?” Alex smiled sadly when she heard Kate’s breath catch. 

“You knew about that and you still said yes when I asked you out?” Kate asked, surprised.

Alex turned in Kate’s arms, looking up just a bit into her ‘lover, girlfriend, future?’ she wondered to herself. “Everyone thinks she’s so naive and oblivious, but that only counts with Lena, and Luce. She respects you, Kat, and she loves you almost as much as I do.”

Alex blushed as the words left her mouth, this didn’t seem to be the situation to admit her feelings for Kate, but there they were, spilled on the floor between them. Kate smirked, lifting her eyes to meet Alex’s, “I love you too.” Then she focused back on the problem at hand, “and after all this is done, we are talking to Kara, together.”

********************

Gotham City, Arkham Asylum

The screaming was driving her mad. Lillian Luthor was strapped to her bed, not allowed to talk to anyone, not that she could with the gag stuffed in her mouth. It was removed three times a day, to eat, and then stuffed back in.

“Comfy Lilly?” Duela asked as she spun a taser around in her hand. Lillian ignored her and suddenly felt 10,000 volts applied to the heel of her foot. Her whole body tensed and shook on the bed, she bit down so hard on the gag she caught the edge of her tongue, filling her mouth with her blood.

The voltage stopped and Duela smiled gleefully, “that was fun. Want another?”

Lillian shook her head violently, but that didn’t stop the redhead from applying the device to her side. She could smell the flesh burning in that spot as she passed out.

“Dammit D, I told you not to hurt her. This was supposed to be mental, not physical torture.” Lena snapped from the doorway.

“But, Lena,” Duela whined, “I was bored.” The words were barely out of her mouth as Lena’s hand struck her across the cheek.

“When I give an order, D, I expect it to be followed, to the letter,” Lena growled.

“You fucking bitch, just because you gave my brother money, doesn’t mean you can treat me like that,” Duela growled.

“Do you really want to do this, D?” Lena said, laughing at her.

Duela closed in and took a swing at Lena, the punch missed as one of Lena’s guards clubbed the redhead in the head with the butt of his pistol, dropping her to the floor.

“Take them both back to DEO headquarters, make sure my mother is treated and placed in Lab two. Can the two of you handle that?” Lena asked. “And put the stupid ass little redhead in one of the cells near Director Lane.”

“Yes ma’am,” The two men answered.

********************

The Fairchild, Gotham City

Lena Luthor walked into the hotel and saw the manager reach for his phone, her gun was up and fired before he could lift the receiver. She looked at the girl behind the counter, “Clean that up, you just got promoted.”

The elevator opened and Lena and her four men entered. They all looked straight ahead as the elevator headed to the penthouse.

The five people stepped out of the elevator and one of the guards at the door reached into his jacket. Before he could pull the gun from his holster, his partner beside him put a bullet into his head. The man had the door opened before the body hit the carpet.

“He snapped, Ms. Luthor, locked himself in the bedroom with Ms. Danvers about 5 minutes ago.” One of the guards volunteered. He caught a bullet from Lena’s pistol between his eyes for his trouble.

All the other guards were immediately contrite, one even volunteered the key. One of Lena’s personal guards rushed to the door and inserted the key, opening before Lena made it across the room.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Lena stepped through the door, noticing the dead guard on the floor. He was one of hers.

Dent had Kara up against the wall, his hands pressed her face into the wall, and a large bruise forming on the side of her face. Lena growled and dropped the pistol, pulling her stiletto out of its sheath on her forearm. Jack had spun around lifting one hand and Lena drove the dagger through the flesh, pinning him to the cream-colored wall. He screamed and his other hand released Kara completely as he reached for the dagger in his hand. Lena’s fist came up, and struck him directly in the nose, driving his head in the wall. When he didn’t immediately fall she turned to one of the guards and pointed with her head. The guard's large fist connected with Dent’s head, driving it three inches in the wall. He was unconscious as his head struck a stud.

Lena turned to Kara, “What did you tell him, what did you do, trying to turn someone else against me?”

Kara stood to her full height, looked down on Lena from her four-inch advantage, and stared definitely at her former friend.

Lena was so angry she didn’t realize her hand was moving as she drove Kara’s head into the wall, causing the woman to collapse into the floor. Then she kicked her hard enough to break two ribs. Kara slid onto the floor holding her chest and was met with Lena’s shoe to the face. She rolled onto her side trying to focus, then darkness overwhelmed her.

********************

Six Hours Later, DEO Lab One

Kara’s eyes cracked open and she took a breath, grimacing in pain as she felt her ribs scrape against one another.

“Does it hurt, Kara?” Lena sneered, her hologram off completely.

“No!” Kara snapped, gasping for breath as her broken ribs rubbed together.

“Pfft... Just wait a few minutes, your little attitude will be history.” Lena laughed. “Come here, Andi.”

“Yes, Mistress…” Andrea entered the room, her expression blank except for a flash of fear.

“Come here, Andi,” Lena ordered as Andi walked up to her and Lena wrapped her arms around her neck kissing her. Andrea barely reacted, standing there like a barbie doll.

“Now kiss Kara, Andi,” Lena ordered.

“What, no,” Kara cried, “No Lena, not against her will, no,” Kara said, trying to move her head as Andrea’s lips met hers. The kiss was chaste, but she could see the tears in Andrea’s eyes, she knew what was going on. “Andrea, I’m so sorry,” Kara cried.

Lena looked Kara in the eyes, patting her face, “don’t worry, Kara, in a few minutes you won’t care.”

“No, Lena, don’t do this, please stop, you were my friend, please don’t do this, please Lena, please,” Kara was crying and begging.

“Shut up, Kara, I loved you once, then this happened to me,” Lena said motioning to her face. “You were disgusted by my face.”

“No Lena, I was scared, I failed you, it wasn’t you. It was the memory of my failure,” Kara cried.

“Shut the fuck up, Kara!” Lena snapped as she pressed a button on the machine and Kara felt two needles enter the sides of her neck.

The chemical combination along with an addition of Red Kryptonite was injected into Kara’s bloodstream. Immediately the chemical attacked her willpower, overwhelming her strong mind and molding her into Lena’s toy.

The anger left Kara’s eyes and was replaced by the same blank stare that was in Andrea’s eyes.

“It’s the Red Kryptonite, Kara, that’s the key, it will keep the drug in your system, even at full power.” Lena laughed. “Now, stand up.”

“Yes, mistress…” Kara stared blankly ahead, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Give me a kiss, Kara,” Lena ordered.

“Yes, mistress…” Kara leaned in for a kiss, there was no passion, but she was Lena’s to control, and that’s all Lena wanted.

“Andi, take Kara and go get dressed.” Lena ordered, “Something heroic I think.”

“Yes, mistress…” the two women answered.

Lena was unaware that her system had finally been penetrated, and that at this moment two women were listening to what just happened.

Kate was furious, her hands opening and closing into a fist. Alex was cool as a cucumber, which actually scared Batwoman more than she wanted to admit. Black Lightning stood staring out the window, trying to figure out how to get into the DEO’s secure electrical system.

Lucas, pull up the plans for the DEO Desert base, that’s where they are.

The plans came up in 3-D over the table. Alex studied them for a moment, there it was, the air vent for the prison level. “We can get in here, Kate, this vent goes all the way to where Lucy is being held, weapons are on this level.” she indicated with her finger.

“And how do we stop, Kara?” Kate asked.

“We can’t,” Alex sagged, she was at a loss.

Jefferson walked up, “How much voltage would it take to burn those drugs out of her system?”

“I don’t know, if she is at full power, she can take an awful lot,” Alex answered, defeated.

“Security alert, DEO attack on Alien safe house downtown.” the computer announced.

“Shit.” Jefferson spoke, “I have to take care of that.”

“Go, we got this,” Kate said, “Go!”

********************

Two Hours Later, DEO Base

Alex and Kate had made it to the bottom of the vent, dropping silently to the floor across from Lucy’s cell. Kate pulled a universal key out of one of her pouches and activated it. The electric door slid open, and Alex saw Lucy standing there.

“Took your time, where’s Kara?” Lucy asked.

“She’s upstairs, but she’s not herself, Lucy,” Kate answered.

“What did that bitch do to her?” Lucy growled.

“Drugs and mind control,” Alex snarled.

“That bitch!” Lucy yelled at the wall, tears flowing freely down her face, “when I get my hands on her, Alex.”

Alex took Lucy in her arms, as Kate rested a hand on her shoulder. Allowing the small brunette to get her emotions under control.

“Let’s go!” Lucy growled.

They were making their way to the door when the emergency hatch slammed shut, trapping them in the hallway.

“Dammit,” Kate swore, then the air filled with a mist.

Kate reached for the rebreather on her belt, but it was too late, the three women collapsed onto the floor.

********************

Three Hours Later, Luthor Corp, Lena Luthor’s Office

Kate was the first wake up, her arms were bound behind her back, tightly and she was hanging from the wall. Alex was on her right and Lucy was on her left. Duela and Jack Dent were unconscious on the floor in front of them.

Five minutes later they were all awake, and Lena walked in with six guards and a copper bound Black Lightning. He was thrown onto the floor under the three women.

“It was a trap, they knew I was coming.” Jefferson gasped out as he rolled up onto his rear end.

The door to Lena’s office opened again and in walked Kara and Andrea. Andrea was wearing an all-black bodysuit with leather webbing spreading out from the area above her heart. She was wearing three-inch heeled black boots and a black leather mask. Kara’s costume could only be defined as trashy. Her skirt was bright red leather cut about 6 inches above her knees, her top was a half-shirt in her usual blue, but it showed off her abs and had no sleeves. Her boots were three-inch heeled and bright red and she was wearing leather gloves. Both still had the blank stare in their eyes.

Alex noticed the cuffs on Kara’s wrist and gasped as she watched Lena walk over and remove them. Kara looked as if she grew 3 inches as the debilitating devices were taken off.

“I’m curious, Kara, who’s stronger?” Lena purred, “You or Acrata? Show me, Kara, show me you are stronger.”

Andrea’s head started to turn, fear springing awake in her eyes. Kara’s eye’s began to water, as she responded to Lena’s command, and delivered a slap to Andrea’s face that flung the dark-haired woman across Lena’s office and into one of the columns supporting the balcony’s decorative glass The black-clad woman lay still, out cold from the impact.

“Come here, dear sweet, Duela,” Lena spoke.

“Am I in trouble, Lena K?” Duela asked, her voice shaking from fear.

“Of course not, darling. Why ever would you be in trouble?” Lena smirked.

“I broke the rules, Lena, I’m so sorry,” Duela said with her head hung low in contrition.

“Oh, that’s right, Kara, kill her,” Lena ordered, almost like she was having wine delivered to her table.

“Yes, mistress…” Kara responded in a dead voice, her eyes filling with fear and dread.

But her body wouldn’t respond to her commands and at superspeed, Kara moved forward, driving her hand into Duela’s chest, and crushing her heart in her fist. She pulled her hand out, tears flowing as Duela’s body fell to the floor.

“Do you remember, Jack, Kara?” Lena sneered.

“No,” Kara answered, her voice begging, her eyes filled with unspoken pleading.

“Kill him, slowly, Kara,” Lena ordered, a horrible smile showing on her face.

Kara walked across the room, tears streaming down her face and lifted the man off the floor, and ripped his arms from their sockets. Jack screamed and the sound pierced Kara's heart and she brought her hands together in a sharp clap, with his head between them, crushing it in her hands. The body collapsed, and Kara turned to her mistress.

Lucy could stand it no longer, “you bitch, stop, leave her alone.” The woman screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes locked on Kara’s.

Alex was in shock, her eyes filling with tears, but she followed Lucy’s lead, yelling at Lena, “let her go, Lena, so help me, let her go, or when I get loose.”

Kate lifted her head as well, “yeah, Lena, I don’t even need my gear, just let me go, and I’ll show you exactly what I think about you.”

“Very well ladies, why don’t I use one of you as an example.” Lena smirked, ignoring the insults and instead turned to her new toy, “Kara, untie your little Lucy, and fight her.”

“No,” Kara breathed, pushing with her mind, “please, Lena, please, no!”

“Fight! Lucy! Kara!” Lena ordered.

“Yes, mistress…,” Kara responded, fighting as much as she could.

Kara moved forward robotically, ripping the ropes off of Lucy’s arms. She landed in a crouch and stood up in front of Kara.

Kara reached and grabbed her arm but didn’t squeeze, the memory of Alex’s broken arm in her hand, causing her to pause. Tears were streaming down Kara’s cheeks in rivers.

“Kill her, Kara, now!” Lena yelled.

Kara grabbed Lucy around the throat and lifted her easily. Lucy’s eyes met Kara, and Kara’s hand loosened just a bit, and her girlfriend choked out, “I love you, Kara, I love you so much, you’ve always been my biggest fan,” Lucy admitted, as she slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the final squeeze.

Alex and Kate screamed out, “Kara!”

Kara’s eyes closed, the feeling of Lucy’s flesh in her hand, one squeeze is all it would take, but how could she take away Lucy’s life, or Alex’s. How could she fail Kate after all Kate had done for her? Her thoughts were swirling, her brain was on fire. 

“Lu--Lu, Lucy,” Kara squeaked out.

Lucy landed on her feet as Kara’s hand opened, releasing her. “I’m here, baby. Kara, I’m right here.”

“Lucy, I’m so--so sorry,” Kara cried, as she closed her eyes again.

“Kara, honey I love you, fight it, you can do it. We all believe in you.”

Kara fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands as the drugs burned themselves out of her system. “Lu--Lucy, I love you too.”

Lucy fell to her knees, embracing Supergirl. “Kara? Kara, is it you, honey?”

She nodded slowly, then her head turned as she heard the gun click and Lena raised it, aimed, and fired at Kate and Alex.

In the blink of an eye, she caught the two bullets and lowered her sister and her friend to the floor. She ripped the ropes from their arms and broke the copper from Jefferson’s body and helped him up. Lucy moved to stand beside Kara and noticed the rise in Kara’s body temperature.

Kara’s eyes glowed orange, her rage growing faster and faster as she looked around the room and saw the consequences of what Lena had done to her.

“Go ahead, Kara, kill me,” Lena said, moving closer to the window. “Make the city believe you are a killer, by taking the life of one of its favorite daughters.”

Kara took a step forward but felt the hands of the three women here with her.

“Kara, you’re not a killer, don’t let her do this to you,” Kate gasped, her hand holding one of Kara’s arms.

“Honey, this isn’t you, stop, please stop!” Lucy cried out as she tugged at Kara’s elbow.

It was Alex’s hand in hers that stopped Kara in her tracks. “Kara, stop, this isn’t you, you are here to inspire, sweetheart, not to cause fear. Yes, she hurt you, she controlled you, but this isn’t you. Don’t let one person’s actions redefine who you are.”

Kara fell to her knees, the orange glow in her eyes fading, as the tears began again, “she-she made me kill them, Alex, I couldn’t stop, I had to do what she said. Wha--what if it had been you, or Kate, or Lucy…,” she pointed to Lena, “she did this…”

“I know baby sister, but killing her won’t fix it, it’s not who you are, Kara, it’s not,” Alex pleaded.

“Whenever we give up Kar, you are the light of hope that pulls us forward, honey, we all believe in you, and you believe in all of us. You live in that light honey, not her shadows.” Lucy’s tears were staining the carpet at the pain her beautiful girlfriend was going through.

Through all of this, no one noticed that Andrea was waking up, her spell broken. “Lena?” she hissed.

The brunette heard her name and turned towards the sound. “Andi?”

“You--you did this to me, I loved you and you used me,” Andrea said standing up. “You used me and made me watch everything I did.” Andrea was picking up speed and dove towards Lena, both of them punching through the plate glass of the window, falling 43 floors to the ground below.

There was no look of fear on Lena’s face, instead, a feeling of peace came over her and she reached out for Andrea’s hand, fingers wrapping around each one anothers as the ground rushed up. They were separated by life but finally joined in death.

Kara was shocked and she never reacted. She knelt there, staring out the window.

Jefferson stepped towards the window and looked down, the two women were lying on the ground, their hands entwined and the blood was forming wings on the ground under their shoulders.

********************

They found Lillian, lying, unmoving in one of the downstairs labs, her heart unable to take the stress of the drug in her system.

********************

Two weeks later, another name was added to the memorial wall at the Tower, as Andrea’s Acrata symbol was added to the wall of heroes. Kara cried more tears that day, and more would fall in the months to come.

********************

Three Months Later

“The deals are done, Alex, Wayne Tech has purchased all of LuthorCorps assets.” Kate smiled, “I am officially the richest woman in the world.”

“Are you changing the sign? Please, tell me you are?” Alex smiled as her hand reached instinctively for the smaller woman’s hand.

“The new sign will be here next week, I promised you if the deal went through I would bury that sign.” Kate took her hand, kissing the palm. “How’s Kara?”

“She’s doing better, Nia’s story helped, she broke it wide open with Lucas’s help.” Alex laughed. “You know they are dating now.”

“Lucas? My Lucas, is dating a real girl?” Kate almost laughed.

“Yes, for about two weeks now,” Alex answered smiling. “You know if we hurry, we can get to the restaurant before Lucy and Kara.”

“You driving or me?” Kate asked as they walked towards Alex’s new Porsche,

“You bought me a Batwoman red Porsche, I am so driving.” Alex laughed, a sound that Kate was quite certain she would never want to live without.

They climbed into the car and took off towards Noonan’s.

Kara and Lucy were pulling into their spot at Noonan’s, Kara was sitting quietly in the passenger seat of Lucy’s Audi. Lucy reached down and took Kara’s hand, lifting it to her lips, watching the blush rise in Kara’s cheeks. “You okay, honey?”

“Hmmm, I’m sorry, bad dreams last night, and you were busy, I didn’t want to bother you.” Kara smiled sadly.

“Kara, honey? I’m never too busy for you, ever. Okay, you always come first, before anything else.” Lucy spoke softly.

Kara took a deep breath and nodded, “thank you, Zhao.”

Lucy’s heart skipped a beat as the word left Kara’s mouth, “let’s go eat, honey.”

She stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side just as Kara stepped out. While Lucy was stunning in her jeans and blouse and was wearing Kara’s favorite pair of boots, Kara was absolutely gorgeous in a long skirt, brown boots, and a flowing blouse. Since the incident with Lena, she had refused to show too much skin, even when they were alone.

Hand in hand they met Kate and Alex at the door to Noonans. Kate surprised them all by gathering Kara in a hug. Kate who was normally only touchy with her significant other, couldn’t resist, something about Kara screamed ‘hug me’. They entered Noonans and the hostess recognized the group immediately and led them to their table.. Corner window, back of the house, where Kara’s back was against the wall. They all learned quickly that if she texted them, she needed an answer immediately. Panic attacks had started shortly after Lena’s funeral, and the three women sitting with her right now and Eliza were the only people capable of bringing her down.

They settled into their normal routine and dinner was served.

********************

One Year Later

“What’s going on, Luce?” Kara asked.

“Don’t know, honey. Kate said come to Gotham, she’s the boss, so we get to come to Gotham.”

“Who would have ever thought she would be our boss?” Kara laughed. The sound brought a large smile to Lucy’s face.

“Well, Ms. Editor and Chief, at least you run the paper, I’m just the lowly VP of Wayne Technologies, National City subsidiary,” Lucy laughed.

“You mean the lovely VP, don’t you,” Kara smiled, watching as a bright pink rose in Lucy’s cheeks. They continued walking down the street when suddenly Kara realized where they were. “Lucy, Lucy.” Kara panicked.

Lucy turned Kara towards her and lifted her palm to her chest, “feel it, honey, it’s there for you, listen and relax.”

Kara’s eyes closed and she smiled as Lucy’s pulse calmed her down. “It’s the Fairchild, honey, it’s where they held me, before,” she shivered.

They crossed the street as Kate and Alex appeared out of the crowd. “Hey, Kara, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Kara tilted her head, “Really?” Her earlier panic calming as she was surrounded by her family.

“Yep, we need to go to the rooftop of that building,” Kate said pointing.

“You invited me all the way here to be used as an elevator?” Kara asked.

“You are quicker.” Kate laughed, wrapping her arms around Supergirl.

They all quickly walked down an alley and Kara easily lifted the three women to the rooftop. There was a wired plunger sitting on a piece of red carpeting. The wires ran towards the Fairchild.

“Kate?” Kara questioned.

“I bought it for you, Kara.” Kate smiled, “you are like a little sister, and that building causes you a lot of pain, time to end it.”

She barely got the words out as suddenly she and Kara were airborne floating in a hug twelve feet off the rooftop.

Ten minutes later, the Fairchild hotel was rubble in the middle of downtown Gotham. Kate would build a woman’s rescue there, named after her second favorite person in the whole world.

********************

One Year Later

“Do you, Kara Melissa Danvers, take this woman, Lucy Emma Lane, as your lawful wedded wife?” The celebrant asked, then continued, “and do you, Katherine Rose Kane, take this woman, Alexandra Michelle Danvers as your lawful wife?

The women spoke their vows and left the raised platform in Kara and Alex’s childhood backyard as married women, Kara and Lucy Danvers, and Katherine and Alexandra Kane.


End file.
